


A Not So Apparent Goodbye

by soursoaker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursoaker/pseuds/soursoaker
Summary: Killua just wants to hear Gon's voice before his time runs out.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Not So Apparent Goodbye

All he could see was blood. So much blood. Oozing in uneven streams from the countless wounds on his body. The ground and air around him almost seemed warm compared to his ice cold body. 

_I'm dying._ Killua's thoughts stated the obvious. Though he didn't seem panicked by the fact, he really didn't mind. It almost seemed like this was meant to happen.

 _Gon._ Killua's hand reached for his phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, remembering when Leorio bought him and Gon those phones, and starting to mourn when times were simpler. He navigated his way to Gon's contact, staining some of the screen crimson.

"Killua!"

"Hey." Killua tried his best to sound casual 

"Where are you?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Oh okay, well I just met a Chimera Ant and I'm pretty sure he's our ally!"

"...Gon."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, Killua. Are you okay? You're talking weird. Are you tired?"

"Killua?"

"Ah, he must've fell asleep. Goodnight Killua."


End file.
